The purpose of this study is to assess the effect of early biochemical control and rigid maintenance on the ultimate prognosis of children with disorders in amino acid metabolism. It will also evaluate the effect of this control and maintenance on the child's ability to achieve normal intelligence and in the prevention of neurological sequelae.